


Did that hurt?

by exotictoxics



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Fetish, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Kinky, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotictoxics/pseuds/exotictoxics





	Did that hurt?

The air was thick and my body felt as if it was radiating fog from how hot I feel. I'm suspended from the ceiling, blindfolded, rope biting more into my wrist as I struggle, it's so hard to keep my balance on my toes. I'm scared yet aroused waiting for something to happen I can only hear and hope for the best.

I hear Craig return dropping something on the floor and I jump from the sudden noise.  
"Craig?"  
"What did I say about talking without permission?"  
What have I gotten myself into? I don't reply scared he'll have to punish me.

"Better."  
He's doing something that sounds metallic, my stomach turns, my mouth is dry. What does he have planned with me?  
"I'm going to use some toys on you, Robert. Got it?"  
"Yes, sir."

The rope doesn't loosen around my wrist, but it drops from the ceiling feeling the blood rush back into my arms. I quickly kneel down with my hands at my side, back straight and quite.  
"I'm going to put this in you. Stick your tongue out."

I do as he says and the taste of soap and silver fill my mouth, I'm twirling my tongue around the unknown object doing as he demands and more.  
"That's right, get it nice and wet."  
It's pulled from my mouth and I'm left drool leaking down my chin panting.

"Now stand and bend over."  
My hands are placed over a soft material, perhaps a bed, preparing for the object to enter me. Craig pushes against my hole and I tense from the cold surface of it, he drives his palm against my bare behind.  
"Stop tensing! Take it."  
The object slowly moves in me, barrable, but he shoves it with one forceful push and twist as he does so, I bite my lip to stop myself from speaking out of premission.

"How does it feel? Is it uncomfortable?"  
Teeth graze my ear hoping he doesn't bite down.  
"Yes."  
"Good then it's in place. Now stand."  
I obey and the object shifts inside me I  gasp, what is it? Why does it hurt, but feel so good.

The rope around both my wrist toughs and I walk like a pet on a leash, how humiliating.  
Pressure around my wrist loosen and I'm free, well for a moment.  
"Knell down, now."  
The object inside me shifts once again and while kneeling I fear it'll fall out so I tense up to keep it still.

That was a mistake, it's pushing against my bladder. It feels as if it's deep in my stomach.  
His hand cups my jaw so I'm facing him, the blindfold doesn't allow me to see him.  
"You feel it don't you? Right here?"  
Craig places his hand just below my belly and pushes, I feel it twist.  
"Craig~"

"You think is bad just wait."  
He snaps a pair of handcuffs above my elbows and connects it with my opposite arm so my chest is pushed out and exposed, then dose the same with my ankles.  
"Try not to move so much or it's going to hurt."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Good boy."

He wasn't wrong about his warning, the metal bites into my skin causing me to breathe heavier. A pair of silked smooth hands spread a warm liquid around my body across my chest stopping to twist each nipple between his thumb and index finger, it's so painfully good.  
"This is just for my enjoyment."  
His oiled hands slide down my back and to my behind, he's fumbling with the object in me until it starts to come to life.

The buttplug starts to vibrate and I'm now having a panic attack.  
"Stay still, Robert."  
Craig warns as he continues to spread the oil, it's moving inside me and I'm so weak trying my hardest to stay still.  
"This one is for your enjoyment, or the other way around."  
I hear the clicking of the familiar tool and I whimper from the buttplug and the nipple clamps.

It pinches my sensitive nipples and the pressure grows stronger.  
"Look at you, your so helpless and weak. Just how I like them. Tell me Robert what do you want to do right now?"  
He ask the question running a riding crop from my shoulder down my body to my thighs.

"I... I want this~ out of me please, master."  
"Do you now?"  
I nod feeling the sweat flow like a river down my face please don't let me suffer anymore.

"Your going to need to be punished then."  
"Please just get this out~"  
"As you wish."  
The buttplug is removed and I can feel how wide it's left me.

Craig is always a man if his word, he lays me on my side on the floor arms still behind me and legs together then positions my legs so my legs are hugged close to my torso.  
"I want you to see me."  
The blindfold was removed from my eyes and I see him in joggers shirtless and barefoot, his feet are so sexy.

Craig walks to me with a instrument called a flogger. It hurts to much but I must accept my punishment, he pulls his hand back and readies his arm.  
"Count with me to 5"  
The first one hits my bare bottom and the sting burns through my body like a gunshot.

"1."  
"Good boy."   
Another comes this time on my thighs and I jolt from it crying out.  
"Quite!"   
Another hits harder and I jump but keep my mouth shut, he readies another one and he delivers it harder than the other two.  
"3."

After ten hits my body is red and begging for mercy, he carries me and drops me on the bed then lays me down as same as on the floor, knees closed in, on my side still handcuffed.  
"I can't wait to get into you."

Craig places one hand on my behind steadying his aim and his other on my ankle then pushes his cock deep in me.  
"Ah, fuck!"  
He pulls out then shoves himself back into me making me jerk forward from his powerful thrust.

"Your going to love this."  
His cock leaves my anus while he retrieves the buttplug, no not again!  
He placed it in me and turned it on then places a pillow under the small of my back so I'm arched then he begins stroking my cock. 

I feel the rise in my penis and I'm sure he does to because both his hands pick of the speed, we both cum to each other's bodies feeling incredible.


End file.
